


The Cabinet

by Hackney123



Series: The Moss Lyman Presidency [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Multi, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: The following is a list of the members of the Cabinet in the government of President Donnatella Moss Lyman.
Series: The Moss Lyman Presidency [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Cabinet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I know that some of the characters would be a bit young for the positions they hold but what is wrong with a bit of nepotism. This list has been revised following comments from Kell I took up some of the suggestions but not others in the case of Andi and Helen because it would have meant having a mother and her children in the cabinet.

President Donnatella Moss

Vice President Charles Young

Secretary of State Sam Seaborn

Treasury Secretary Bram Howard

Attorney General Zoe Bartlet Young

Secretary of the Interior Peter Santos

Secretary of Agriculture William Bailey

Secretary of Commerce Winifred Hooper

Secretary of Labor Ronna Beckman

Secretary of Defense Nancy McNally

Secretary of Health &  
Human Services Deanna Young

HUD Secretary Edie Ortega

Transportation Secretary Miranda Santos

Secretary of Energy Ryan Pierce

Secretary of Education Mallory O’Brien 

Secretary of Veterans Carol Fitzgerald  
Affairs

Homeland Security Huck Zeigler  
Advisor

Other

UN Ambassador Jennifer Concannon

National Security Kate Harper  
Advisor

Executive Office of the President

Chief of Staff Josh Lyman  
White House Counsel Ainsley Seaborn  
Executive Secretary to Molly Ziegler  
the President  
Director of Communications Annabeth Schott  
Press Secretary Otto  
Special Adviser Joey Lucas


End file.
